


They're Not Bad, They're Just Sewn That Way

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Embroidery, Fanart, Fiber Art, Fiber Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: An embroidery of the ot3.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	They're Not Bad, They're Just Sewn That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dave_Elizabeth_Strider_The3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dave_Elizabeth_Strider_The3rd/gifts).



> Hope you like this! It was my first (non cross stitch) embroidery that I did. And the first time I made an embroidery pattern.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
